Family Bites part 5
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Revealed part 4, set five years in the future on Miley and Jacob's six year wedding anniversary. A day in the lives of your favourite misfit family of popstars, shapeshifters and vampires. Macob!
1. Chapter 1

_**FAMILY BITES (Part 5)**_

_***Miley Ray Stewart - 22 - Miley Cyrus = Jacob (married June 16th 2010)  
*Jacob Ephraim Black - 23 - Taylor Lautner = Miley**_**  
*Seth Clearwater - 21 - Tyler Posey = Makenzie  
*Leah Clearwater - 26 - Julia Jones = Jayden  
*Shane Mauboy - 21 - Joe Jonas = Rachel Black  
*Quil Ateara - 23 = Claire  
*Brady Couco - 19 - Blake Woodruff = Makena  
*Accalia Hart - 25 - Vanessa Hudgens = Matt  
*Matt Austin - 22 - Justin Bieber = Accalia  
*Embry Call - 24  
*Jayden Couco - 22 - Kyle Dayton = Leah  
*Chris Callea - 22 - Zac Efron  
*Matthew Wyatt - 17 - Ty Panitz  
*Karson Millar - 22 - Ed Speleers  
*Collin - 19 - Boo Boo Stewart  
*Nico Rushton - 22 - Gus Carr  
*Ridell Zuco - 21 - Oliver James  
*Tristen Gough - 21 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas  
*Makena Wyatt - 17 - Makena Lautner = Brady  
*****Orion James - 18 - Ryan Hanson Bradford  
*****Caleb Grey - 21 - Michael Corton  
*Makenzie Wyatt -17 - Makenzie Vega = Seth  
*****Jai Meyers - 17 - Jaden Smith  
*Whisper - 6 - Mate Cyrus = Diva  
*Prue - 5 - Canadian Eskimo Puppy  
*Diva - 7 - Purebred White American Shepherd Dog = Whisper  
****Blaze - 5  
Onyx - 5  
Marble - 5  
Amethyst - 5  
Sofie - Sofie Cyrus  
Tex - Tex Cyrus  
Roadie - Roadie Cyrus  
Snow - White Husky  
Achy Breaky - Golden Retriever  
Lila - Lila Cyrus**

**Kyla Miley Black - 5  
****Jayce Carson Black - 5  
Draco Scorpius - 6  
Hannah Faith - 2  
Nicholas James - 2  
****-  
*Sam Uley - 27 = Emily  
*Jared - 24 = Kim  
*Paul - 23**

**Paige Denyer - Selena Gomez  
Jason Carson - Ian Somerholder**

_**FAMILY BITES (Part 5)**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, June 15, 2015_

I couldn't stop the moan building in my throat from escaping. I unconsciously reached up and threaded my fingers through Jacob's hair through my sleepy haze. Jacob hummed against my centre in response and I completely lost control. When he was finished licking and cleaning me Jacob tailed a line open-mouthed kissed up my body. God, I loved these types of wake-ups.

"Happy Anniversary, Miles." Jacob murmured when he was hovering right over my lips before kissing me. I grinned and kissed him back slowly.

"Happy anniversary." I smiled when he pulled away. Today was our six year anniversary. We'd been married for six years as of today. I'm twenty-two now, and Jacob had turned twenty-three in February. I'd had a music career for ten years (saying that makes me feel old), married for six years, an acting career for six years, a six-year-old, two five-year-old kids, and two and a half year old twins... And I'd only been able to _legally_ drink for a year and a half.  
Draco Scorpius Stewart is my brother Jackson's son, and the oldest of the kids. I only found out about him two years after Jackson died in August of 2011 when he was fifteen months old... His mother was the one who gave Jackson the swine flu right after Daddy died; turns out that she survived to have my brothers son when my brother died because of her. Kyla Miley Black is Jacob's daughter from a one-night-stand with the half-vampire, Paige, who has become like a sister to me. Jayce Carson Black - J.C - is Paige's son from an affair with another half-vampire who outed me as Hannah Montana six years ago and claimed to be in love with me. And Nicholas James Black and Hannah Faith Black are me and Jacob's twins; Nicky looks just like Jacob, and Hannah is already a little rock-star.  
And I'm pregnant... Again. I'm about three and a half months pregnant with a little girl.

"I got you a surprise." I smiled shyly, playing with the hair at the back of his head as he pressed soft kisses along my cheek, jaw and neck, and one hand was resting on my stomach. On our child. Our fourth child together.

"Auntie Miley!" A small voice yelled and Jacob sighed, rolling off of me and pressing the button to get rid of the pole in the middle of the room right before the door burst open and Draco ran in. I swear I would never forgive Sienna for naming my nephew, Jackson's only child, after fictional characters from Harry Potter.

"Hey, Dray." I sat up with the sheet around me as Draco climbed up onto the bed with Jacob's help. "What's up, Baby?"

"What's for breakfast?" Draco asked innocently and I rolled my eyes, the way he was yelling you'd think there was something wrong, but nope, he was just hungry. He reminded me of Jackson so much sometimes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi..." The girl who said her name was Sienna smiled nervously and I sighed. She said she knew something about Jackson that I'd want to know, that's the only reason I was in L.A today and not with Jacob, Ky and J.C at the beach on a rarely sunny day in Forks._

"_Hi." I greeted dully, this better be good. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you just tell me what you know about my brother? And why you know it an not me."_

"_Right Don't beat around the bush." Sienna nodded before taking a slow breath. Jesus, this must be good. "He has a son." Sienna said. I blinked. I blinked again. And again._

"_I'm sorry, what?" I asked, I had to have heard wrong, there was no way in Hell Jackson, my brother Jackson, had a son._

"_I-I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I was with him... In August of two-thousand and nine... Intimately." Sienna started and I mentally gagged. Gross, I didn't want to hear that. "And-and... I guess we weren't careful enough because... Jackson has a son."_

"_August, oh-nine?" I asked for clarification and she nodded. "So you're the little rhymes-with-witch that's the reason my brother is dead?" I snapped, glaring at her and she looked shocked. "You're the reason my brother got swine flu and died two weeks after our Dad was killed? You slept with him? You got him sick? You _killed_ him?" Sienna took an unconscious step back at the venom in my voice, and I took a perverse pleasure in the slight fear in her eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong." I prompted innocently and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "And then you proceeded to keep his son - and that's not saying I believe you about him - from his family?"_

"_Draco is Jackson's son." Sienna defended and I snapped my head up to her._

"_**What**__ did you just call my brothers son?" Even though I'm still not convinced that Jackson was this phantom kids father._

"_Draco." Sienna answered quickly, "that's his name; Draco Scorpius Stewart."_

"_If you named that poor kid after Harry Potter characters I'm gonna murder you." I said a Hell of a lot more calmly than I felt._

"_I-I-I..." Sienna stuttered and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry?"_

"_Where is he, anyway?" I demanded, if he really was Jackson's I'd know. I don't know how, but I just would. I'd be able to smell Jackson on him. Alpha Females instinct. We were in a park so I figured the kid would have to be nearby._

"_Uh, right over here." Sienna gestured and I stepped out from behind the tree I'd been hiding behind until now and followed her over to the sandbox that had been in clear view of the area we'd been in. There were three kids in the sandbox; a girl about four or five, another girl maybe a year or so younger and a little blond boy who was about Kyla's age, maybe older. It had to be the little boy, for two reasons; one she said it was a son, and two he was the only one in the right age-frame. "Draco." Sienna spoke softly and the little boy looked up and I gasped. They were Jackson's eyes. "Draco, come meet your Aunt Miley." The little boy stood up on shaky legs and toddled over to Sienna. I could definitely see a little of Sienna in the boy, but there was no doubt that he was Jackson's son. I still wanted a DNA test, but from looking at him, especially his eyes, I could tell that he was Jackson's. He looked almost exactly like Jackson had at that age._

"_Miwey?" The boy asked, looking at me and I swallowed nervously, my throat dry._

"_Miley, this is Draco." Sienna said needlessly, and even thought I hated that she named him after Harry Potter, this was Jackson's son._

"_Hi." I said to the small boy numbly, kneeling down to his level. "Hi... Draco."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"How 'bout pancakes?" I suggested and Draco cheered.

"With the chocolate chips?" He asked happily and I nodded.

"Sure, Baby, why don't you go wake Kyla and J.C?" I told him and he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room again. Two weeks later when the blood tests came back saying that Draco Scorpius actually was my nephew I'd almost fainted. Jackson had a son; a fifteen month old son.  
Then last year Sienna had died. We'd actually grown to be somewhat friends in the three years since she contacted me and March last year. But, I'd been in Forks that night with my family, and she'd left Draco with her cousin TJ for a rare girls night out with her friends... And then there was a drunk driver... After that it turned out that she'd left custody of Draco to me, and now he was living with us in Forks.

"I guess that means we have to get dressed, huh?" Jacob asked, a pout forming on his oh-so-kissable lips. I leaned over and kissed him before giggling.

"Well, I don't think we can let the kids see us naked." I said, getting out of bed and letting the sheet fall as I looked for my bathrobe. I swear Jacob went to great lengths to hide it just so he could see me naked more in the mornings.

"But, I like naked Miley." Jacob said, suddenly behind me, pressing himself against my back and cupping my breasts in both his hands.

"And I like naked Jacob." I smiled and let him press soft kisses to my neck. "But, naked Miley and Jacob aren't appropriate for five small children." Jacob humfed and held me closer to him. "I think you're gonna wanna let go before Kyla, J.C and Draco come back." I told him about a minute later when he didn't let me go.

"I **know**I don't want to let you go." Jacob replied, but did release his hold on me. I looked around the first floor of our room one more time for my bathrobe before giving up and pulling on a pair of lacey panties from my drawer and then my light blue silk pajamas whilst Jacob just put on his boxers.

"You go get the juice ready, Jay, I'll get the twins." I told him, kissing him quickly on the lips. After Jacob went downstairs to the kitchen where I had no doubt Draco, J.C and Kyla would be I walked over to the joint rooms just down the hall from us. Thew twins' rooms were connected, and could open up into one room through the double doors in the middle. Nicky's was closest so I went in to wake him first to find him sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars and racetrack. "Hey, Nicky-boy." I knelt down next to him as he stood up and kissed him on top of his spikey black hair. He was so much like Jacob.

"Hi, Mommy!" Nicky smiled Jacob's smile. God, my baby boy is going to be such a heart breaker when he's older.

"You want breakfast, Baby?" Nicky's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Okay, then, let's go wake Hannah." I stood up with Nicky in my arms and went over to the doors, opening them about halfway before Nicky jumped out of my hold and ran over to Hannah's little Princess bed. Before I could stop him Nicky was jumping up and down on the bed yelling for Hannah to wake up.

"Mommy!" Hannah cried when Nicky accidentally jumped on her and I hurried over. Hannah sat up, Nicky fell over and I was faced with two crying toddlers.

"It's okay, Sweetie, Mommy's here." I cooed, kneeling next to the bed. I brushed my eyes over Hannah first, nothing too serious, but Nicky had a small scrape on his arm. I kissed Nicky's arm better and smiled a little when within a minute his cries were reduced to sniffles. "Hannah, Baby, where does it hurt?" I asked softly, but she just cried and clung to me tightly. "It's okay, Hannah, Mommy's here, it's okay." I soothed, rubbing her little back in circles. I picked her up and held Nicky's hand as we went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Jacob was in front of us instantly when we reached the bottom floor. Nicky let go of my hand and wrapped himself around on Jacob's legs.

"We had a bit of an accident on wake up duty." I replied, smoothing Hannah's blonde hair. It was kind of ironic that Hannah took after my side of the family and was the only one to have blonde hair... After her namesake Hannah Montana. She looked a lot like me when I was her age, and I suspected that when she's older she'll look like Hannah Montana when I was younger.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked, reaching out to Hannah. "Hannah?" The second Jacob came into contact with her Hannah recoiled a little from me to look at him before reaching over for him to take. It was a little sad sometimes that Jacob could comfort my little girl and get her to stop crying when I couldn't. But, I was like that sometimes when I was little; I'd want Daddy more sometimes, or sometimes I'd want my Mommy more. I sighed and prised Nicky off of Jacob and picked him as Jacob talked to Hannah.

"I sorry, Mommy." Nicky said, looking at me with Jacob's big innocent brown eyes.

"It's okay, Nicky." I murmured, kissing his head as I walked to the kitchen. Draco, J.C and Kyla were already there, drinking their juice. I carefully let Nicky down in an empty chair with a booster seat before getting everything ready for pancakes. After a couple of minutes Jacob came in still holding Hannah who was smiling happily in her Daddy's arms.

"What the H-E-double hockey-sticks?" Paige anounced her and Jason's arrival in the kitchen and I laughed a little, turning to see Paige saying goodmorning to the kids.

"What are you two doing up?" Jason asked, starting to make coffee.

"Making breakfast?" I shrugged, reaching up to one of the higher cupboards for the chocolate chips, we had to keep them out of the kids' reach or they'd get into them and we'd never have any.

"It's your anniversary, shouldn't you two be having... Relations all day like any other twenty-two and three year olds?" Paige said and I rolled my eyes.

"When have we ever been like anyone else our age?" Jacob scoffed as Jason stole a handfull of chocolate chips from the bag and I hit him upside the head. I poured the first pancake into the hot pan and started to wait for it to cook when the smell hit me and my eyes widened.

"Uh oh." It barely registered that Paige said it at the same time and we both raced off for the nearest bathroom. I felt Jacob hold my hair back as I threw up. God. I hadn't missed this part of being pregnant at all.

"Feel better?" Jacob asked when I finished, handing me a glass of water. I grimaced and rinced my mouth out.

"I so don't miss that." I muttered and Jacob hugged me closely before he dropped to his knees in front of me. I couldn't help but blush at the position as he pushed my pajama top up.

"You gotta stop making your Mommy sick, Baby." I giggled as Jacob spoke to the little bump that covers our baby. I bit my lip as he talked to our baby.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Monday, July 23, 2012_

"_Just pee on the stick and wait three minutes." Paige instructed, reading from the box._

"_What if it's wrong?" I worried, nervously biting my bottom lip. "I mean, you had three false negatives with J.C." I pointed out._

"_Which is why we got more than one." Rahel said, picking a plastic pharmacy bag up off the floor and tipping out a bunch of boxes of pregnancy tests._

"_Shouldn't I do them all at once?" I asked, trying to put it off. I didn't know if I wanted to be pregnant again, not after last time. I mean, I know I want to have kids with Jacob, and I do want to have a baby, but I'm scared... After what happened on my seventeenth birthday. I'm terrified of what could happen if I am pregnant._

"_How 'bout we just see the results of the first one first and then decide if you want to keep doing these or go see Carlisle." Paige suggested, pushing me into the bathroom._

"_I don't need to pee!" I called out through the door._

"_Then turn the tap on or something." Rachel yelled back exhasperatedly. I sighed and turned the water on. Jeez... Maybe I should just go to Carlisle to begin with? Oh, there we go..._

"_Miley?" I barely registered Paige knocking on the door ten minutes later. "You still in there or did you escape through the window?" She asked, laughing a little nervously._

"_MILES!" A voice yelled through the house. Jacob. Jacob and Jason must be home with Kyla and J.C. "Where are you?" I unlocked the door and ran our, ignoring Paige and Rachel sitting on our bed. I ran down the stairs and nearly knocked my Jacob over when I jumped on him. "Woah, Mi's, it's okay. What's wrong, Baby? Why are you crying?" I was confused for a second until I felt my cheeks and found them wet. Oh, I didn't know I was crying. I didn't even know _why_ I was crying._

"_I don't know." I sniffled, clinging to Jacob as he carried me over to the couch. "I don't know why I'm crying."_

"_What's wrong, Miles?" Jacob asked softly, rubbing my back soothingly and after a minute I pulled away. I was still clutching the pregnancy test tightly in my hand. I showed it to him. "What's this?" Jacob took it, confused._

"_I think I might be pregnant." I sniffled and closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction. We hadn't really talked about kids in the last two years._

"_Pregnant?" Jacob repeated and I slowly opened my eyes to his were wide with shock. I nodded a little and bit my lip as I waited. "As in, there's a little baby in here?" He touched my stomach softly and I blushed when he got off the couch and knelt in front of me with my shirt up slightly._

"_Oh, God, not in the living room." Paige gagged from the doorway and I blushed again, but Jacob just kissed my stomach._

"_Hey, Baby, I'm your Daddy, and you have the most amazing Mommy in the entire history of the universe." I giggled as Jacob spoke to my stomach._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jacob kissed my stomach after talking to our baby and stood up again.

"I need to brush my teeth." I decided before I would let him kiss me. "You should go back to the kids, I'll be down in a minute." I told Jacob and he kissed my cheek before we both went our seperate ways; him back to the kitchen and me upstairs to our bathroom.

"Stupid morning sickness." Paige muttered as I passed her on my way and I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you've got, what, three weeks or something left?" I scoffed and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Three months of pregnancy for three kids. I'd do that... Mine was seven months, and I've got five and a half left in this one."

"I can't help it if it's better to be a half-vampire." Paige shrugged, "human pregnancies suck."

* * *

**Okay, so I was lucky. Way lucky. Most of the time when I write the Macob Series, I keep it on my MP3 player, but usually I save the chapters to my computer as I write them... Most of the time I forget until, like, every ten chapters. And this time wasn't any different. I saved the first chapter right after I finished writing it, like I always do, but the other four chapters are all gone so I'm trying to rewrtie them.  
The fact that I at least have chapter 1 really inspired me to at least try and give the rest of the story a shot. So, I thought it celebratiion of starting to write the Lost Chapters again I'd post the one I do have.  
I was originally going to post the first chapter on February 23rd, when the trailer for LOL: Laughing Out Loud comes out, but I figured, I had to let you guys know that it was still on, instead of leaving you hanging.**

**Hazel Potter, the story from the options I was going to continue wasn't that lucky. So far all I have of Hazel potter is the half a first chapter that I've already posted that I can just save back to my computer. I will certainly try and rewrite what I lost, but I don't think it'll ever be as good as what I had. Also, it may take a while longer because I start my course on Wednesday and I don't know how much free time I'll have.**

**Also, another reason I had for updating early was that I just found out that rehearsal for a MILEY CYRUS TOUR begins next month, and that the tour will be COMING TO AUSTRALIA!  
Okay, hands up, who's psyched for a MILEY CYRUS TOUR? Me, me, me, me, me, me!  
Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur. Mi-ley's coming on to-ur.**

**Now to the characters of this story...  
Paige and Jason having a baby together... I don't really know why other than I wanted Paige to have something in this chapter. I'm sure I've said this before, but Paige is like my own personal Jacob. When Sephanie Meyer wrote Twilight she liked Jacob so much that she actually went back and added more of him until he became the famour Jacob Black. And now I have the famous Paige Denyer/Carson. She was supposed to just be a one-night-stand with Jacob for Miley to be mad at, but then she kind of took of and became what she is today.  
Draco Scorpius... Draco Scorpius Stewart... Draco came about because I realized I didn't really mention Jackson a whole lot. I like Jackson in the series, he's funny as Hell, and I thought I should at least add something of his to the story. Sienna - Draco's mother - is pf course Sienna from the series, played by Australian actress Tammin Sursok (watch my video to her song Pointless Relation on my youtube, link available in my profile). So Draco is Jackson's son just because I wanted to add something of Jackson and I thought Miley might like for her brother to have a legacy.**

**I think that's pretty much it for now :)**

**ReViEw!**

**rEvIeW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"That was good." Miley sighed contentedly, breathing a little unevenly. Then again we were both breathing unevenly in sync.

"Only good?" I teased and she laughed.

"A lot more than good." She assured me. "It was amazing, perfect, sensual, **orgasmic**." Boy was it orgasmic. "I love you, Jay." Miley nestled into my side and kissed my chest.

"I love you more, Mi." I murmured and she laughed again.

"That." Miley pushed herself up and smirked down at me as she straddled me. "Is a lie." She completed, settling herself just north of my manhood. "I love you more."

"Nuh uh." I denied, holding her hips gently as she moved lazily on top of me.

"Yuh huh." Miley said back childishly and I had to bite my lip to keep in a moan when she moved in just the right way. "I'm hungry." Miley suddenly decided and I groaned. Always at the most inoportune times. Once, when she was pregnant with the twins, she made me drive to a pizza place in Seattle at two in the morning because they were the only ones that would put peanut butter and jelly babies on a supreme pizza. And trust me, she called every pizza place between here and Seattle to find one. "Hey, it's _your_ fault, JayJay, you're the one that knocked me up." She pointed out, getting off me and grabbing her bathrobe. Damnit. I thought I finally got rid of that thing where she wouldn't find it.

"I don't exactly remember you **complaining** about it." I reminded her, reluctantly getting up and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers.

"Well, your memory isn't exactly the best." Miley teased and I stuck my tongue out at her. Miley darted away, giggling and I ran after her. "Jaaaacooob..." Miley whined from the kitchen when I was just outside it.

"Yeah, Mi?" I wrapped my arms around her from behind. There was a tiny bump under my hands. Our fourth child together.

"I just wanted you to hold me." Miley giggled again, walking us both over to the fridge and opening it. "Ice cream?" She offered and I nodded absently against her neck.

"Uh... What's with the ketchup?" I made a face that she couldn't see.

"I want it." Miley pouted, grabbing the spoons and bowls and I started scooping out the neopolitan ice cream, which she promptly covered one in ketchup. Gross. "Hey, it's your kid that wants it."

"Our kid." I reminded and she grinned, biting her bottom lip. Miley hopped up onto the kitchen counter and slowly started eating her ketchup ice cream.

"You want a boy or a girl?" Miley asked thoughtfully after a couple of minutes.

"Either." I shrugged and Miley laughed.

"That's what people say when they don't want to admit a prefference."

"Well, then what do you want?" I shot back with a smirk.

"A girl." Miley replied after a minute of silence. "There's way too much testosterone in this house, we need a little balance." Yeah, balance. The girls totally ruled this house... Hell, forget about being the Alpha, the girls ruled the whole pack. Especially Miley; partly because she's the Alpha Female, partly just because she's Miley. "Now, you, boy or girl?"

"Boy." I admitted sheepishly. "Jacob Junior." I blushed and Miley giggled.

"What is with guys wanting to name their kids after themselves?" Miley rolled her eyes

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sunday, February 10, 2013_

"_Hannah Miley?" I suggested hopefully, holding my newborn daughter delicately. Miley and I had twins; a little boy and a little girl. The tiniest little things I had ever seen. The girl has a light smattering of blond hair and bright blue eyes that may or may not change over time. And the little boy that Miley was cradling has brown and and the thinest, soft layer of black hair._

"_I'm not naming my daughter after myself." Miley shook her head as I sat next to her on the hospital bed. "That's just plain weird."_

"_So, I guess that's a no to Jacob Junior then?" I asked with a goofy grin. Our babies were barely an hour old. The others were all out in the waiting room or at home, giving me and Miles some time with our babies._

"_Maybe." Miley conceded, fixing our sons little blue hat. "I kinda like James." Our son let out a little whine and snuggled into Miley before letting out a yawn. "Is someone tired?" She cooed, stroking his little cheek. He blinked; once, twice... He didn't open his eyes the third time. Miley leaned down and kissed his little forehead before looking up at me with shining, bright eyes._

"_Hannah Ray." I suggested for our little girl. Kyla and J.C have a little brother and sister now. Ever since we told them Miley was pregnant Kyla had been impatient for the new baby to come. And J.C would put his head on Miley's stomach and feel the babies kick._

"_Faith Ray, and that's as close as you're getting." Miley said firmly before she kissed our baby daughter as well. "Your Daddy is very stubborn." She whispered against her soft skin._

"_Montana Miley?" I persisted, she looked so much like Miley, and I just knew she'd be just like my Miley when she grew up. "Hannah Faith!" I suggested in a sudden burst of inspiration._

"_Hannah Faith Black." Miley smiled and our baby girl turned towards the sound of her voice. "I guess she likes it as much as I do." I grinned and kissed the top of Miley's head before kissing our daughters forehead as well. "Don't you, Baby? You wanna be called Hannah Faith, don't you?" Hannah Faith blinked up at Miley and Miley cooed at her again._

"_You okay, Mi?" I asked softly when she yawned._

"_I think our boy has the right idea." Miley murmured tiredly. Then again, I had no idea what it was like to give birth to two whole human beings. "But, I think we should name our little Hannah's twin brother." Hannah blinked again at the mention of her new name, as if she could already understand, even though she wasn't even an hour old yet._

"_I like James too." I said of her erlier suggestion. I guess I could live without a Jake Junior._

"_Nicholas... I think he looks like a Nicholas." Miley said thougtfully._

"_Nicholas James Black and Hannah Faith Black." I grinned down at our twins._

"_The most gorgeous twins in the universe." Miles smiled before yawning again._

"_Why don't you take a nap, Mi's?" I suggested, getting up and moving to put Hannah down so I could take Nicholas. Hannah seemed to have other plans though because she let out a slow whine at first. Then a couple of whimpers. And then full on crying. Oh, crap!_

"_I see someone is ready for their first feeding?" Carlisle breezed into the room as Nicholas stirred. Oh, no, please don't let both of them be crying. But, luckily Nicholas just turned his head a little and settled back to sleep, clearly not all that concerned about his sisters crying. "First off, have you decided if you want to go with bottle or breast feeding?" Carlisle asked, carefully moving Nicholas to his hospital crib and I sat next to Miley again, easing Hannah into her arms. Two of my three favourite girls. We just needed Kyla and they'd be my three Angels all together._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I can tell you one thing though, you better not have knocked me up with twins again, Jacob Black." Miley threatened.

"I do believe that the twins come from _your_ side of the family." I pointed out. I mean, come on, every other person on her side of the family is a twin. Half her cousins are twins, her own father was a twin whose identical twin brother had identical twins himself.

"Right, because you don't have twin sisters or anything." Miley rolled her eyes. Her eyes were the deepest midnight blue, absolutely beautiful. Hannah's eyes are just a little bit lighter. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair, Miley's smile... God, my baby is going to be such a heartbreaker.

"Hey, it's a fact that the twin gene comes from the mothers side." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but it's your little swimmers that did all the work, and inavded my innocent little eggs." Miley pouted cutely and I grinned, kissing her lips softly.

"Well, your innocent little eggs shouldn't have teased my swimmers." I shot back and Miley laughed.

"Maybe my eggs were crushing on your swimmers." She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me with one of her dazzling shy/coy smiles.

"Well, then maybe my swimmers were crushing on your eggs too." I pulled her closer to me and picked her up.

"Then I guess it was a match made in Heaven, huh?" I moved us a few feet before I pushed her up against a wall and kissed her. I kissed along her jawline, down her neck, to her chest.

"Want to go to Heaven and find out?" I murmured huskilly against her skin, nuzzling her bathrobe open. Treasure land!

"I'll go anywhere you take me." Miley moaned as I nipped at her breasts. Her beautiful, succulant breasts. God! Miley thought that they were small when we teenagers in Tybee that summer... But, they had seriously grown, at least a whole cup size, especially since she got pregnant. And with every pregnancy I swear they got bigger. Gorgeous. "Oh, God!" Miley groaned and I frowned, that wasn't the right tone I was going for. Miley pushed at my chest and I started to moved away, but it was too late.

"Gross." I gagged, stepping back slowly.

"Oh, my God, Jacob, I'm so sorry." Miley appologised, covering her mouth as if that would make it not happen.

"Think I'd be used to it by now." I commented, trying not to touch anything or myself. It had after-all happened three times before when she was pregnant with the twins. This is when it sucked to be constantly hot for each other; pregnancy makes Miley's stomach really sensitive so having her extra wolf senses that she could smell things from miles away wasn't really a good thing. The faintest hint of something that might set her off _anywhere_ inside her sense range when we were being intimate together wasn't a good combination.

"I am so, **so** sorry, Jacob." Miley appologised again, sounding horrified. Just like she did the other three times. "Not again." Miley sprinted off, covering her mouth for a different reason this time. Normally I'd go hold her hair back, but I think I'd get more vomit on her than I'd keep off of her at this point.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Honestly, Jake, what have we told you about... Relating in the kithen?" Paige asked in mock disapointment when her and Jason walked in when I was cleaning up all the vomit.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, standing up with a sigh and throwing out the cloths I'd been using. Miley was upstairs in our private bathroom having a hot bath to try and calm our suddenly restless unborn baby. And I was about to join her.

"Watching a movie." Jason shrugged, grabbing a bottle from the freezer. Blood. Three half vampires and a quarter vampire in the house - my daughter and J.C might as well be my son - we tend to keep some blood handy in case of emergency or someone getting thirsty. "Told 'em not to bother you two so you could get your freak on."

"What did you really tell them?" I asked, with Jason you could never be too sure. I mean, he'd changed a lot in the last five years, but still. There were times when he'd say things around kids that weren't appropriate to say around kids.

"To stay quiet because it's yours and Miley's 'special day'." Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I got 'em if they get cranky or whatever."

"Right." I nodded and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip. "How were they at the park?" Paige, Jason and Matthew had taken all five kids to the park this morning so Miley and I could be alone.

"Kyla and Hannah built a sandcastle, J.C played on the swings, Nicky played cars, Draco destroyed the sandcastle, Kyla chased Draco around the park... Typical." Paige shrugged and I nodded again. That really was typical for a day at the park with the kids. Except sometimes Hannah and Nicky would play on the slides together. Or Draco would climb the jungle gym. "Seriously, Jake, you get, like, three days a year where there aren't kids and animals chasing after you two, enjoy it before you've got another one in five months." Paige urged and I hesitated for only a second before racing up to Miley. Any other day and I'd be with my kids, but Paige was right; we only get three kid-free days a year, and as much as I love the kids. I'm gonna take those three days. Valentines Day, our anniversary, and one of our birthdays - usually Miley's.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saturday, November 23, 2013_

"_Miles?" I woke up to the sound of crying. Nicky, I think. I felt next to me, no Miley. There goes my special wake-up surprise. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before going to the nursery. I picked Nicky up and held him close in the cool almost-winter air. "Hey, Buddy, do you know where your Mommy is?" I asked in a soft voice, slowly starting to walk downdtairs. "Okay, what do you want for breakfast, Nick? Milk or apples?" Nicky reached for the bottle of Miley's frozen milk with the easy-grip handles on it. Both Hannah and Nick could hold the bottles on their own when they had the special grips. It felt like they were only born just yesterday, and Hannah had crawled for the first time last week. When the milk was defrosted and warm enough I carefully set Nicky in his higchair with his bottle and grabbed myself a banana. "Miles?" I called out again._

"_Jake?" I opened the back door to find Brady there looking kind of worried._

"_What's up?" I let him in with a sinking feeling in my stomach._

"_Miley's at our house." Brady said and I frowned. "She's been there for hours, at the memorial... For-for... _Robert_." He whispered, glancing at Nicky. I should have known. Miley went there every year for the last three years. I don't know why this year would be any different._

"_Can you stay here and watch Nicky and Hannah?" I requested and Brady barely had time to nod before I ran out the door and phased, running for my Dads house. I was rounding the back of my Dads house within two minutes and I could both hear and smell Miley crying. I phased back to human and walked slowly. "Miles?" Miley was sitting on the ground near the memorial, hugging her knees to herself and crying mostly silently, only letting out the occassional sob. "Mi?"_

"_I hate myself." Miley whimpered when I sat down next to her. "I called Nicky Robert last night." She whispered and I frowned a little. "What kind of mother am I that I called my little boy another name? I'm horrible."_

"_You're not horrible, Miles." I tried to sooth her. She always got like this around her birthday. She still blamed herself for Robert dying three years ago._

"_Then how else could I have called my son by a different name?" Miley snapped and I sighed. "I called our son, our Nicholas, I called him Robert, Jacob."_

"_You miss Robert, Miles, one second doesn't make you a bad mother." I assured softly, but she just whimpered again. "It makes you human."_

"_I see Nicky sometimes, and I can't help it, Jacob, I imagine what Robert would have been like." Miley admitted softly._

"_I think about him too, Mi, all the time." I said, watching as a bee flew by lazilly._

"_But, you never called Nicky his name." Miley pointed out dejectedly. "I hate myself."_

"_Well, I love you, and so do our son and daughter. And I know you love them as well, but loving Nicky and Hannah doesn't mean you love Robert any less." I looked down at Miley and she was curled slightly in on herself._

"_Can we just stay here today?" Miley sighed, crawling over to the memorial and laying down next to it._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hey." Miley smiled shyly from the hottub, bubbles covering her in all the right - or wrong in my opinion - places.

"Hey." I grinned, walking over and kneeling next to the half in-ground/half above-ground tub.

"You wanna come in?" Miley seduced, reaching up and trailing a finger up and down my arm slowly.

"God, yes." I groaned, but stayed out of the water. Instead I reached for the soft pink loofah that was Miley's. I carefully lifted her arm closest to me out of the tub and washed it softly, kissing along her warm skin as I did so. "How's our baby?"

"She likes bath time." Miley smiled, ghosting a hand over her stomach. "I think she's sleeping now."

* * *

**SORRY!**

**Sorry it's taking so long. I am working on chapter 3; it's Paiges chapter, and then I'm either doing Chris, Brady or someone can suggest a character, and then the last chapter is going to be one of the kids. Trust me, I am working on it, and I'm over half way through it, but I think it's going to take at least a few days. For one my stupid computer cuts out at random intervals if I don't save the work as soon as I write it. Second; this whole school thing is way more than I thought it would be; I spend all of Wednesday and Friday there, Thursday is doing the reading assignments, Saturday and Sunday I have to finish the assignment, scan it to my computer, type everything up and print it out... And then I only have Monday and Tuesday in which I have to spend fighting with my computer to get the stupid switched on.**

**On the upside my old MP3 that I had the original version of part 5 and all of Hazel Potter is working again so I have all of that back, and I would have posted the third, fourth and fifth chapters of the original Family Bites, but they are nothing like this one so they wouldn't go together and it'd be completely weird, so it's really up to you guys weather I post the original alongside this one.**

**I promise I'll have chapter 3 up before the end of the month at the latest.**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"So what do you want to name our baby?" I asked Jason idly, coming downstairs from our house after checking that the kids were still asleep, all five of them had passed out half an hour ago after running around for twos hours.

"Awesome Spawn of Carson!" Jason said when I sat down beside him on the couch. There was some stupid horror movie on TV, watching slashers always made us hungr, all that blood everywhere, it was mouthwatering. "Works for a boy or a girl."

"We can call it 'Awe' for short." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"As if." Jason scoffed, absently flicking through the TV channels. "Natalie for a girl." He decided and I was touched.

"Natalie?" I questioned softly and he tore his eyes from the screen.

"Well, if someone as awesome as me has a kid named after me, then someone as awesome as you should." He shrugged and I smiled.

"That's first time you called someone other than yourself awesome." I pointed out and he shrugged dismissively.

"I guess... Whatever."

"Awe... I love you you too, Jase." I cooed and he gagged, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a baby, P." He muttered and I kissed his jaw softly. "Don't talk to me like I am."

"You know you love me." I dismissed cockilly.

"Keep thinkin' that, Babe." Jason smirked and I pouted. "Okay, yeah, whatev, I love you." He muttered and I grinned.

"You are so whipped." I teased and he didn't say anything, both of us knowing I was right.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I look like an idiot." Jason muttered darkly, glaring straight ahead venomously._

"_I think you look handsome." I murmured, running my hands over his white-shirt-covered toros and he scoffed._

"_P. That's what you say to the brats, not me." He shook his head and I sighed, it had taken me two days to convince him to wear the damn suit and he'd done nothing but complain since he put it on._

"_Well, then get over it, you're wearing the tux, we're going to the wedding, and you're going to _like_ it." I snapped; it was Shane and Rachel's wedding today... After four years of Shane being imprinted on Rachel, and three and a half years of dating Rachel had finally given up and agreed to marry the dork._

"_Mommy!" J.C cried, running into the room wearing his own little tux that looked absolutely adorable on him. "Ky say I look dumb." He pouted, tugging on my dress with teary eyes on his innocent little face. He always was the more sensitive of the two._

"_Well, Ky is wrong, Baby Boy." I replied, picking him and brushing his hair away from his face a little. "You look very handsome... You both do." I looked pointedly at Jason for the last part and he rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for your big part, J.C?" I questioned, straightening his suit as I stoood him on a coffee table. J.C was going to be the page boy and carry the rings on a pillow down the isle, and Kyla is the flower girl, throwing red and pink roses before Rachel._

"_Guess." J.C shrugged, reaching up to scratch his head and I sighed, his hair had been neatly styled before, but now it looked no different than when he wakes up in the morning. "Why not Nicky do it?" J.C was a little shy, he didn't really like big crowds like Kyla did, but he'd been fine during the rehearsal yesterday._

"'_Cause Nicky can't walk yet." I reminded him, Miley and Jacobs twins were about six and a half months old now and Kyla was three and J.C had just turned three earlier this month._

"_Oh.' J.C murmured before he shrugged. "Mm hungry." He decided and I nodded, picking him up and setting him on the ground. Now I just had to find something that wouldn't stain if he spilt it._

"_Let's go then." I held J.C's hand as I led him towards the kitchen - Shane and Rachel were having a beach wedding on First Beach in La Push. "Jason, go make sure Kyla isn't getting her dress dirty." I commanded/requested lightly and I heard him sigh and mutter something about being a lapdog before he walked off. He was so whipped._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy." Kyla came down the stairs after about another half hour, holding Hannah's hand in one of hers and rubbing her eyes with the other. "Han wan's Daddy." Hannah had that cute little pouty look on her face that was almost identical to Miley's. I sighed and got up.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked softly, kneeling in front of the girls.

"Wan' Daddy." Hannah pouted, clutching her favourite stuffed animal 'Tiggie' in her free hand, it was a white tiger with plack paws, like Miley's third inhuman form.

"But, it's your Mommy and Daddy's special day to be alone today." I said, trying not to upset her, but knowing I wouldn't succeed.

"Wan' Daddy." Hannah repeated, getting little crystaline tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Alrighty then." I muttered, standing up and grabbing my cell, speed dialling Jake's number. "Hannah wants you, be decent." I said before he even had time to speak and then I hung up. "Let's go see Daddy then, Han." Hannah let go of Kyla's hand and attached to mine.

"DADDY!" Hannah cried when Jake met us half way, running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Thanks, Paige." Miley half smiled sadly, stroking Hannah's blonde hair softly.

"Bad dweam, Daddy." I heard Hannah say as I started back towards our house. "Cowd person hurted you real bad."

"Why Hannah sad, Mommy?" Kyla asked when I got back inside, she was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"She had a bad dream, Ky." I replied, bending down and kissing the top of her head softly. Sometimes I wondered. Hannah had a lot of bad dreams about vampires hurting her family, but the only ones she'd ever been around were the Cullens, and no-one had ever told her about them; maybe she had an ability like how J.C can see the future sometimes. But, sometimes I wondered about what Kyla and J.C remember from when they were babies. I know that I can remember every moment of my life from before I was even born, and so can Jason, and Renesmee Cullen as well. But, Kyla and J.C saw a lot of bad stuff when they were babies, and I don't know if they could remember because they were half vampires, or if it was different because they were second generation. But, I didn't want my babies remembering thing like what happened around them.

"Daddy's the bestest when you have a bad dream." Kyla nodded knowingly before turning back to the animated movie she was watching.

"What are your bad dreams about, Ky?" I asked softly, unable to keep it to myself anymore.

"Bad cold people who hurt you and Daddy and Miley." Kyla replied, looking down soberly for a second before the TV caught her attention again and she started watching happily with her cereal. I turned and went back to the kitchen where I knew Jason was.

"How much of those dreams do you think are memories?" I mused when I was in his arms and his hands were covering my stomach. "The first time she even met Jake he about three inches from death because a vampire army of newborns was after Miley because they couldn't tell the difference between Miley and Bella."

"As long as she thinks they're only dreams, what's the worst that can happen?" Jason shrugged and I sighed, nodding.

"What about J.C, though? One of these days he's gonna realize those 'dreams' he keeps having are really memories of the past and vissions of the future, how long do you think we can get away with saying they're nightmares?" J.C still had vissions, but they weren't as frequent, and only when he was asleep, which made it easy to say they were just nightmares, but I don't know how long we could get away with that, especially when he kept having vissions of Ryan Atlas. Ryan Atlas... The bastard who supplied the other half of J.C's DNA. What's there to say after five and a half years? He's still an ass, he still pines after Miley, I'm pretty sure he still stalks her, and he'll tell the press that he's in love with her every chance he gets.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_J.C, Baby, time to go home." 6-months-pregnant Miley called to my three-and-a-half-year-old son. It was Jacob's turn to patrol because there had been a vampires scent around town according to the Cullens, and he refused to let his pregnant wife phase at all this pregnancy and to be completely safe. Jacob was on patrol, Jason was hunting, and Chris was in Seattle doing his Christmas shopping so it just left Miley and I with the kids so we decided to take them to the park and burn off their energy._

"_Seduced your Christmas present out of Jake yet?" I smirked a little whilst Miley blushed at the question_

"_He won't tell me." She pouted and I laughed at the look on her face. "Not even when I told him that if he surprised me it might knock me into early labor." J.C and Kyla were both back to us now and looking up at us expectantly so we got ready and started to leave. "Maybe if I hold back sex he'll tell me?" Miley suggested a little hopefully._

"_Think you could hold off on sex? You're practically addicted to him." I pointed out and she growled in frustration._

"_Stupid secret keeping men." Miley grumbled petulantly. "What about you, do you know what Jason's getting you?"_

"_I do, but it's not appropriate to say in front of kids." I scoffed a little, you'd honestly think Miley would have learnt that by now, Jason and I never exchanged gifts suitable for anyone who still requires an adult to see a PG-13 movie, and yet she continued to ask._

"_God, you two must have the most amazing sex life."_

"_What, like you and Jake are celibate?" I rolled my eyes and gestured to her stomach, I swear, I was never that big with Kyla or J.C, and I went through those pregnancies in, like, two and a half months or something._

"_No, but it feels like the more pregnant I get the less he want to be with me." Miley frowned and I sighed._

"_He's just a whimp who..." I trailed off when Miley got a weird look on her face. Oh, God I hope she wasn't going to throw up on me; Jake had already gotten a vomit shower... Twice, and I didn't want number three._

"_Do you smell that?" Miley frowned and held Kyla's hand a little bit tighter and pulled her closer as she stopped walking. I stopped too and J.C stayed naturally close to me, he was a total Momma's boy. I hesitantly sniffed the air. There was something wrong with it. "It smells familiar and sickening, but it's not a Cullen." I slowly inhaled again and tried to match the scent to my memories._

"_Atlas." I hissed and Miley froze. Ryan Atlas, we hadn't seen or heard from the half-breed bastard in almost two and a half years since they had to do press together for their movie. Miley protectively moved one hand to cover her stomach, her baby, and looked around for the ass._

"_He's the vampire the Cullens smelt." Miley realized, her eyes going wide, and so did mine. Miley may have had to deal with bastard for the movie, but I hadn't been anywhere near him since before J.C was born. J.C still didn't know that Jacob wasn't his biological father - how are you supposed to tell a three-year-old that? - and I had no intention of doing that anytime soon either, but Ryan did know and he might tell my son just to piss us off if he got close enough. "Um... I'll find Jacob, cover me." Miley requested, closing her eyes and searching her mind-link with the pack. "Jacob." Miley whispered and I held J.C closer, looking around. No way was I going to let some psycho tiger-killer disrupt my little boy._

"_Hello, Miley, Paige!" Ryan was suddenly in front of us, looking exactly like he had the last time we saw him. Miley snapped her eyes open and took a step back._

"_If you don't want to die very painfully you need to leave, now." Miley threatened, though her voice was a little shakey. __**Jacob's gonna be here in five minutes.**__ She thought to me and I couldn't but htink that five minutes might be too late._

"_I just came to see you, Miley, you and..." His eyes trailed to J.C and I lightly pushed him behind me._

"_Well, we don't want to see you, so leave." I demanded and he chuckled. I growled slightly and glared at him._

"_When are you going to get it, Atlas, we don't want you within ten states of us, ever." Miley agreed._

"_You fwom Miley movie!" Kyla spoke up and I winced, the kids loved to watch all of Miley's movies and concerts on DVD, of course they would recognise the bastard._

"_Why, yes I am, Sweetie." Atlas knelt down to her level and Miley tried to pull Kyla away, but she refused to move._

"_Kyla." I hissed, but she didn't listen._

"_And I remember you, you were just a little baby when we made that movie." He smirked up at me and glanced over to J.C. "And you're all grown up, what are you, five now?"_

"_Three!" Kyla corrected proudly and I growled._

"_Kyla, let's go, don't you want to see Daddy? He'll make you the pizza you like for lunch." Miley tried to bribe and that brought Kyla back to us._

"_Pizza!" Kyla cheered, latching onto Miley's hand again._

"_Oh, so you're still with him, Miley?" Atlas asked casually._

"_No, duh." She rolled her eyes and I think I might have actually seen a flash of hurt in his eyes. "And even in the one a hundred-trillion chance that Jacob and I weren't together, there would be absolutely no chance in this or any other universe that I would ever want to be within ten states of you for the rest of eternity." Miley said, and maybe that was going a bit over-kill, but if it got the message across, whatever. "I never want to see you ever again, Atlas, when are you going to understand that? And next time I do see you I'm going to let Jacob do to you what he did to my old neighbbour." She smirked a little evilly. "I'm sure you know who the Dontzig's were?" Her old enighbour that Jake caught perving on her and killed him, ripped him to shreds would be more accurate actually. "And this time I'll help."_

"_Really, Miley, do you think you could get away with that with so many eyes on you?" He glanced away and both Miley and I followed, there was a group of four paparazzi a few hundred metres away. "Murder wouldn't do too good for your image now would it? I think I'll be staying where I am for a while. Get to know these lovely little children."_

"_If you come within so much as fifteen states of my family ever again and you won't make it to fourteen states." Jacob threatened, coming up behind us and Miley immediately latched onto him. "As it stands right now the odds of you getting of this park alive aren't very high, so I'd hurry up and leave before they lowered anymore." And Jake did look ready to kill, and in his rage Idon't think he would overlooked the men with the cameras following his wife around. "And I don't leave witnesses."_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ryan Atlas had all but disapeared from the planet after that, I guess it was the murderous look in Jake, Miley's, and my eyes, but he hadn't even been reported in the United States after that. Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't. He still did the occassional movie or TV appearance that was always accompanied by a declaration of love for Miley during an interview, and sometimes he almost seemed to hint at knowing details about her life that was kept inside of the pack or the family.

What worried me the most though, was the dream vissions J.C had every month or so about Ryan Atlas and Jake fighting, and someone died, but he refused to say who and would cling to Miley for days afterwards. Not exactly comforting.

* * *

**I'm not overly happy about this chapter, but wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so here it is...**

**I know it's been almost a month and I am so sorry, but I swear I will try and get the next one up sooner. This whole school thing is taking up way too much of my time, and then I have to do homework, and the reading... I usually like reading, but the books I have to read are so boring and repetitive.**

**Who's psyched for Miley's tour? It's called Gypsy Heart, and two dates have been confirmed by Miley herself, and there's, like, another six or seven that have been anounce, but are unconfirmed. I am so psyched, and I can't wait for the Australian dates to be anounced, as soon as they do I don't care what's happening I am so getting tickets!**

**I'm about to start writing chapter 4, and I'll have it up as soon as I do. Hopefully it'll take less than a month this time.**

**Also, some other news, if you haven't read the new Authors Note at the end of the last chapter that I put up a couple of days ago. Basically, I got my old MP3 player back, and I got all the data on it that I lost back, including the entire Hazel Potter story, and the original version of Family Bites. It's the complete Family Bites original, but after the first chapter everything changes in it completely, they have the same first chapter, but the second is completely different from the begining and it's all different after that. So you guys have three options; 1, I'll just keep writing this one and delete the original. 2; I can take this one down and post only the original. 3; I keep writing this one and also post the original so you guys have an option one you want to read.**

**REVIEW!**

**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=jMTBnUR_PLM - Angel by Beverley Mitchell starring Miley Cyrus  
****http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=cpXh5zhBQuk - Because You Live by Jesse McCartney starring Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber  
****http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=t2k_MUn57NQ - I'd Be You by Stephanie Mcintosh starring Miley Cyrus  
****http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=pd1OUQ6qLbc - Invincible by Jesse McCartney starring Miley Cyrus and Joe Jonas  
****http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=ZY84vTWndyo - The Night Of My Life by Stephanie Mcintosh starring Miley Cyrus  
In case you hadn't guessed I've posted a few new videos on my youtube, and the links are above along with short discriptions, all you have to do is take the spaces out of the addresses. Please check them out and comment on them if possible?**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: Thursday, March 24, 2011; 8: 49 PM  
I tried uploading this chapter, but fanfiction won't let me, sighting that it is experiencing Error 2, and as of yet I have been unable to resolve this problem.  
Friday, March 25, 2011; 8: 05 AM  
Tried to post again, but the site stil won't let me for an unknown reason.  
Friday, March 25, 2011; 4: 51 PM  
Still failing to update stating ' Error Type 2'. I will keep trying.  
Saturday, March 26, 2011; 6: 55 PM  
I've tried upload seven times today, but every time I click edit to get into the story it just tells me that there's Error Type 2, so I'm posting this as a new story with the first two chapters.  
Saturday, March 26, 2011; 6: 58 PM  
Fanfiction won't let me create a new story sighting Error Type 2 again... I'm really starting to get pissed off with fanfiction.  
Sunday, April 3, 2011; 3: 42 PM  
Success, I was able to get into the Family Bites edit chapter section and am about to post this chapter, please review :)  
Oh, and check out my other story Avis Cyrus, about the rarest creature in the world, so rare it was thought to be extinct. This rare creature now resides in a museum.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"I don't care what you're offering, Miley is not available tonight." I rolled my eyes. Miley got at least ten offers like this a year on her anniversary; she was notoriously private about her marriage and family, and everyone always tried to get her to do interviews or appearances on her anniversary in hopes of getting inside information. Tyra Banks or something even tried sending a camera crew and everything last year, and if they'd gotten past the security gates they would have gotten the very rude shock of twenty-four hour sex. Seriously, every year on their anniversary Miley and Jake could barely spend five minutes away from each other, it's like they were sex addicts. "Call back next week and I'll see about it, but you should know by now that June sixteenth is not an option."

Four years of law and business school and Vita and I had started a management company together. It had only been open for about two months now, but we were doing pretty good. Miley was the main client and part owner, and we also had Shane - who had decided on a music career just before his seventeenth birthday and had gotten his start opening for Miley on her tour that year - and a couple of other low-profiles who we were trying to get a big break for, but it was still really busy. Especially with Miley - the biggest star in Hollywood - and Shane was a sex symbol singer. Forks had changed a lot in the last four years. Two of the hottest young A-lister celebrities living in small-town Washington had turned Forks into a tourist trap/celebrity hide-out.

"What?" I snapped when my phone rang again.

"Yeah, nice to talk to you too, Bro." Miley scoffed and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered, "what's up?" I asked, scrolling through my e-mails and checking the offers I'd gotten in the last couple of days for the clients; Miley had a whole bunch of interviews, a couple of guest TV appearances, a movie offer, and the record company wants another CD by Christmas. Shane had a U.S tour for his last CD. Cameron Christian Cooper - a twelve-year-old who we'd just signed to be the next big hit in film and TV - had an audition for the lead in an upcoming Blockbuster.

"I am so _bored_." Miley whined and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened? Jake finally run out of steam?" I scoffed, I swear everytime I went over to talk to my sister she was in some sort of sexual situation with Jake.

"No, Hannah had a nightmare and wants her Daddy." Miley sighed and I could hear the TV or a movie or something in the background. "The nightmares are getting worse, and more frequent. And she doesn't know about this stuff, I just can't figure out how she keeps having nightmares about stuff she doesn't even know about."

"Maybe she's got the magic." I suggested with a shrug. "Between you and Jake there are three different types of active magic, would it really be so hard to believe that she has magic in her?"

"No, but she's only two and a half years old." Miley complained, she was always so protective of her kids and the pack. "And why does she have to be psychic? We already have one psychic kid, and she gets so scared when she has those dreams, and I'm scared for her."

"Miles." I said in a soothing voice and she let out a slow breath. "Hannah's gonna be fine, you and Jake are her parents, there's no way either of you would let anything bad happen to her or for any of this magic stuff affect her in a bad way."

"Yeah, but we can't stop it, we don't know what it is, how can we stop something when we don't know what it is?" Miley shot back and I knew she was frustrated, Hannah had been having these nightmares for three months now. "And she gets so scared, and I don't want my baby to be scared of anything."

"You can't protect them from all the time from everything, Miles." I reminded her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Chris, I swear to God if you let them out of your sight I will castrate you and then feed them to the fishies." Miley threatened and I gulped. It was Miley and Jacob's first night away from the babies since they'd been born. Miley was very protective of her babies._

"_And on that note, let's go, Mi." Jacob murmured and she rolled her eyes._

"_Screw it, they can go stuff themselves, I'm not leaving them, they're too little, they need me." Miley decided, tossing her sparkly black purse on the couch._

"_Uh... Miles... You're the host!" Jacob pointed out; they were going to the KCA's or something and Miley was the host of the show, as well as a performer. "I know there's that whole 'the show must go on' saying, but I think they need the host for the show to go on."_

"_Oh, please, half of Hollywood is going to be there, if they can't find someone to host then it's their own fault for hiring a mother of six week old twins." Miley snapped, scooping Nicky out of the playpen in the living room. "Your Daddy is being very silly, Nicky, yes he is."_

"_Mi's, they're six weeks old, and we're only gonna be gone for a few hours." Jacob assured, but she pouted and held Nicky closer to her. "Not to mention they're going to be with Chris."_

"_But, what if they need feeding? Newborns need feeding every couple of hours, they need me here." Jacob sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly._

"_Miles, kiss Nicky and Hannah." He instructed and Miley obeyed easily. "Now give Nicky to Chris." Jacob coaxed and the teeny tiny baby was slowly eased into my arms. "There are three bottles each in the freezer if they get hungry, and Chris isn't going to let them out of his sight the entire time we're gone, are you?" He looked at me pointedly and I quickly agreed. "Are you ready to go now?"_

"_No." Miley pouted and Jacob sighed. "No more than three hours, right?" She asked in a small voice._

"_Six." Jacob compromised and Miley shook her head, reaching for Hannah who was sleeping in the crib/playpen. "Miles, come on, it's only a few hours, and you know you have to learn to seperate sooner or later."_

"_I choose later." Miley muttered and I rolled my eyes. "They need me, Jacob."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It had taken another fifteen minutes before Jake could get her to leave that night.

"I can sure as Hell try." Miley retorted with a slight scoff and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but then you end up with unprepared, too overly innocent kids who don't know what the Hell to do when they're sent out into the world."

"They're two and a half, I'm not sending them anywhere, let alone out into the world." Miley said defensively. "I've been out in that world, it's not a nice place to be and I'm not letting any of my kids go out there any time soon."

"Doesn't Draco start first grade in September?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I'll home school him." Miley replied petulantly. "How hard can it be? A-B-C, one-two-three, doe-ray-me. I can teach a six-year-old."

"Don't you need to have some licence or something for that?"

"Yeah, whatever, Chris, I called you to entertain me and take my mind off my possibly psychic toddler, not make me worry more." She grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"You're the celebrity, not me, Miles." I pointed out and I could practically hear her scowling through the phone.

"Shut up, Dork." Miley muttered before hanging up and I laughed. Not even a minute after Miley hung up my phone rang again and I answered without looking, putting it on speaker.

"Miley, just watch a movie or write a song or something." I said and there was silence on the other end.

"Uh... Mister Callea?" That was Cameron.

"Oh, hey, what's up, Kid?" I ammended and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"Uncle Chris!" Draco ran at me and launched himself into my arms before I could even register it. The kid was fast, and strong.

"Hey, little Dude." I grinned, ruffling his hair. "Where're Miley and Jake?" I asked, setting him down after a minute.

"Dunno." Draco shrugged, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the theatre room where the other four kids were watching a movie. "Watch Auntie Miley with us." He demanded and I noticed it was one of Miley's tours that had been taped for DVD. It was probably on for Hannah, she always liked to watch Miley perform after she had nightmares. Nicky prefered to just curled up in bed with his parents, though.

"Maybe later." I denied before leaving them to watch and going to find my sister and brother-in-law.

"Jacob, it's not normal, we have to find a way to stop it." Miley was saying and I followed her voice to the kitchen "What if it traumatizes her? She's my baby."

"It stopped with J.C, we just have to give it time, Mi." Jake soothed, but I knew by the sound of his voice that he was concerned too.

"J.C and Hannah are way different, Jay; vampires and shapeshifters." J.C's vissions had stopped when he was around three, around the time the last threat to the family was eliminated. John Stewart.

He had tried to kidnap Kyla from the beach one day; normal psychotic human doesn't really stand a chance against a pack full of shape shifters and two half vampires. J.C had been the first one to say something, he'd said that the bad person from his dreams was there and that sent Miley into a frenzy. Miley had seen into his dreams and knew who the 'bad person' was. By the time Paige, Jake and Miley found Kyla to get everyone out of there John already had her and was holding her. I swear I had never seen any of them so murderous as I did that day. Surprisingly it had been Jason who had risen out of the water behind the bastard and Kyla and had grabbed him from behind whilst Paige dashed in and took Kyla. Jason held him a headlock whilst Jacob literally grabbed John and told him that every ounce of pain he felt would never be enough justice for what he made Miley feel and he literally ripped off the bastards dick and balls right there. That blood-curdling scream had actually made Jacob smile before he let Paige and Jason have the bastard as a feast.

* * *

**NO, I'm no dead. :P**

**I know I said I'd be finished with this SERIES before I went to the concert (that was AWESOME) on the 21st, but I only just finished this chapter today and I'm really sorry. Plus, the chapter sucks and I kept trying to write something better, but I couldn't.**

**NOW! Onto the concert... MILEY CYRUS!  
It was the most awesome night of my entire life. I was in the 12th row which was so close to the stage. And I did take 2 videos, but they were on my phone and my phone couldn't video something two feet in front of it without making it blurry, and the sound is just this weird warbled sound. But, I did get a picture of the proverbial Gypsy Heart. The concert opened with Liberty Walk which is one of my absolute favourites, and Miley was absolutely awesome.  
The only things that weren't absolutely PERFECT about it was that Miley seems to have run out of money for her costumes :P and she swore. I don't really like swearing; Miley swore 4 times at least. But, I am so willing to cry a river, build a bridge and get over it because it was the absolute best night of my life.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: I'm changing my username to Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart... After the song Who Owns My Heart (another of my favourites) and Gypsy Heart because it's the concert I actually got to go to.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Draco S. Stewart's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"What's wrong with Hannah, Draco?" Kyla asked when we heard Aunt Miley and Uncle Jacob talking about her when they thought we couldn't hear. They were talking about magic.

"Dunno." I shrugged, looking at little Hannah. Hannah looks a lot like Aunt Miley except with blonde hair. "She looks normal." Hannah's my little cousin 'cause my Dad was Aunt Miley's brother before he died before I was born. Miley always says that I'm a lot like my Dad so I like that a lot.

"Is it like when J.C used to have bad dreams?" Kyla persisted, frowning and I frowned too. J.C used to have really bad dreams a long time ago and Kyla said that they always used to come true, but then they stopped.

"Dunno... Having dreams of stuff that happens is magic isn't it?" I guessed, "maybe when J.C stopped he gave it to Hannah."

"Why don't our dreams come true?"

"Only bad dweams came twue." J.C said, looking at us with sad eyes and I frowned. I didn't want my bad dreams to come true.

"Then why give Han?" Nicky demanded, standing up and frowning at J.C.

"Didn't... Still happens to me, just don't get bad dreams much." J.C defended.

_**MACOB**_

_Kyla M. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"DADDY!" Hannah squeeled when Daddy came back to the theatre room with Miley. "Look, Daddy!" Hannah pointed at the T.V that had Miley on it. Daddy was on it too now, and he was holding Miley and spinning her around, making her laugh loudly.

"I see, Han." Daddy smiled, sitting on the floor with us. "Did you know you and Nicky are there too?" Daddy asked and we all frowned. I remember that time, I have a really good memory, and Hannah and Nicky weren't even born yet.

"Where?" Hannah frowned, and Miley smiled, sitting next to Daddy and picking up Hannah.

"You were in my tummy, Baby." Miley said and Hannah looked down. I knew that babies grow in the Mommy's tummy until they're ready to be born.

"There?" Hannah asked, pointing at where Daddy and Miley's new baby is. "With new baby?"

"The new baby wasn't there yet." Draco rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"A Daddy can only put a new baby in when there isn't a baby in there already." I agreed and Miley laughed.

"That was only a couple of weeks after we found out you two were in there." Daddy said.

"Why does Hannah have bad dweams?" J.C asked and Daddy stopped smiling and Miley sighed.

"We don't know, Baby." Miley murmured, holding Hannah closer and rocking her a little.

"When's baby gonna be here?" I asked. I knew nobody liked talking about the bad dreams.

"Just before Christmas." Miley said and I was happy.

"Christmas baby... Name it Santa." Draco giggled when I said that. "Where's Uncle Chris?"

"He's on the phone, Ky." Daddy answered and I nodded; Uncle Chris was on the phone a lot. It's because he tells people when they get to ask Miley questions and when she can sing for them.

_**MACOB**_

_Jayce C. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

"Daddy?" I asked, it was night and it was Daddy's turn to tuck me in.

"Yeah, little Man?" Daddy sat next to my bed after he put my favourite book back on the shelf.

"When will Hannah stop having bad dweams?" I asked and Dad sighed.

"I don't know, Jayce, hopefully soon." He said and I nodded.

"Are Hannah's dweams gonna come true like mine did?" I asked, remembering; the last time my dreams came true was when the bad man tried to hurt Kyla.

"I hope not." Dad shook his head. "Get to sleep, Buddy." Daddy kissed my forehead and I nodded before he turned on my nightlight and switched off the big light, leaving everything with a soft green glow.

"I love you, Dad." I said before he closed the door.

"I love you too, J.C." Dad replied before he left.

_**MACOB**_

_Nicholas J. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 16, 2015_

When Mommy left after she tucked me and Hannah into bed I peaked out from under my blankie and looked around for a second before I slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to Hannah's bed.

"I pwotect Han from bad deams." I decided, climbing into her pretty Princess bed and putting my arms around her.

"Go 'way, Nicky." Hannah frowned, turning away from me.

"I pwotect you from bad dweams." I told her and she turned back to face me. "What bad dweams about?" I asked and she frowned again.

"Really cold people hurt Daddy and try hurt Mommy." Hannah said and I frowned too. I didn't want bad people to hurt Mommy and Daddy.

"Daddy's real strong, no-one stronger than Daddy and he won't let anyone hurt Mommy." I said confidently and I saw Hannah smile. "Don't worry, Han. Daddy pwotect Mommy from bad people, and I pwotect you from bad dweams."

"Love you, Nicky." Hannah said and I smiled and kissed her cheek like Mommy always does when she tucks us in.

"Love you, Han."

_**MACOB**_

_Hannah F. Black's Point Of View... Wednesday, June 17, 2015_

"Awe..." I was half awake when I heard Mommy and I smiled. "Jay, c'mere." Mommy said, that's what Momm sometimes called Daddy. "Aren't they adorable?" Mommy asked and a little while later I felt her kiss my forehead. "Hannah? Sweetie, time to wake up." I whined and turned away. "Come on, Sweet Pea, wakey time." Mommy cooed, stroking my hair and I turned my head back to her and opened my eyes. "There's my Angel." Mommy kissed my forehead again.

"Love you, Mommy." I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her neck sleepily when she lifted me out of bed.

"I love you too, Hannah." Mommy said before she reached for Nicky. "Nicky-Bear, time to get up."

"Cuddle, Mommy." Nicky said and a minute later Mommy was holding both of us and rocking us a little.

"Come on, my Babies, let's get you some breakfast." Mommy carried us downstairs slowly.

* * *

**Okay, so it's short, it sucks, and it's 2 months later... It couldn't be any worse than if I tried.  
Truth is, after I wrote J.C I focussed more on Avis Cyrus and kinda, maybe, possibly, concievably forgot about this one.  
I just wrote Nicky and Hannah late last night and just now, but I wanted to finish it and get it up and done with.**

**I know you hate me for taking so long on this and I don't blame you... At least review letting me how much you hate me for it :P**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


End file.
